1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which has a simple mode for a user inexperienced in the operation thereof and a detailed normal mode for a user experienced in the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a mobile terminal which, being able to switch between a simple menu and a detailed menu, is easy to operate the menus and is thus easy to use for an old person or an inexperienced person (for example, see JP-A-2003-58292). In this mobile terminal, the simple menu (FIG. 2E accompanying JP-A-2003-58292) consists of the frequently-used functions of menu items contained in the detailed menu (FIG. 2B of JP-A-2003-58292), while excepting therefrom the functions that are not used frequently. The simple and detailed menus each has a three hierarchy structure which is composed of a large item, a middle item and a small item. When the inexperienced user uses only the simple menu, the mobile terminal is easy to operate.